


We Hear You

by GirlWithTheCatEyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Reunion, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheCatEyes/pseuds/GirlWithTheCatEyes
Summary: What if Bellamy is hearing Clarke's transmissions? What if someone else is hearing them too?





	1. The Underground Has Hope

_“Bellamy. If you can hear me, if you’re alive, it’s been 2,199 days since Praimfiya.  I don’t know why I still do this every day.  Maybe it’s my way of staying sane? Not forgetting who I am …. Who I was.  It’s been safe for you to come down for over a year now.  Why haven’t you?_

_The bunkers gone silent too.  We tried digging them out for a while but, there was too much rubble.  I haven’t made contact with them either._

_Anyway, I still have hope.  Tell raven to aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me.  The rest of the planet from what I’ve seen basically sucks, so._

_Never mind I see you.”_

 

 

In the Bunker:

“They’re here?” “I think if Clarke says she can see Bellamy, that she sees Bellamy.  Come on Abby, did you really think my brother wouldn’t come back?” “Octavia, it’s been so long.  I just don’t know.”

6 Years Earlier

“I am glad to say we have survived for a week since Praimfiya.  All of us wouldn’t have been able to make it this far had we not been Wonkru.  Ogeda is how we have survived this.  This first week is just a motivation for us survive the next four years and fifty one weeks in here, before we rise from the ashes” said Octavia to Wonkru.

“Well-spoken Octavia.  I couldn’t be more proud.” Smiling, Octavia said “thank you Indra.”  “Come, let’s go meet Kane and Abby.”

“You really think this can work?” “I’ve been helping the Ark wire communications for years Abby, trust me.  I don’t think I can get our radio to transmit any signals because of the death wave, but we can definitely receive a message.  The wires attached to what would initial transmit out were either ripped off or burnt out, preventing us to speak to anyone above the bunker.  But, it appears that the receiver was placed lower than transmitter.  Leaving us some cables to rewire.  And once I connect these two, all we have to do is wait.”

“Thank you, Justin.” “We’re all set. The next time someone tries to talk to us or anyone in range, we will hear it. I’m gonna go get a bite to eat.”

“Abby, I’m sure if Bellamy or Clarke made it to the ring they will try to contact us. “Marcus, I hope so.  But, what if they’re like us? What if they can’t transmit either?” Taking Abby’s face between his hands, Kane speaks “If there is anything I have seen Bellamy and Clarke do, it is make an impossible situation possible.  Have a little faith.”  Nodding Abby replies, “I have to. If I stop believing in her, I don’t think I can survive down here.”

 

Just as Kane begins to open his mouth Octavia knocks on the door and opens it asking “Kane? Abby? Did Justin manage to fix to the radio?” Looking from Abby to Octavia “Yes, he did the best he could.” “What do you mean?” “Marcus let me explain.  The cables we need to be able to transmit a signal out are so badly damaged that there is no way for us to communicate to anyone outside of the bunker. But, our receiving cables are fine.  Justin was able to fix them so that if anyone tries to reach us, we will hear them.”  “Okay.  I know Bellamy will try as soon as he can.  Plus he has Raven. Don’t worry Abby I’m sure Clarke and Bell will find a way.”  “I hope so Octavia.”

After about 10 minutes of irrelevant small talk Kane makes the first move.

“Indra, would you like to get something to eat?” “You know Kane I would like that.  That way these two can spend the rest of their time down here staring at that radio.” Octavia goes to open her mouth when Indra says “You saved all of our people in this bunker.  I think you’re allowed to worry about your brother and stare at something that may never work. Come on Kane, we have things to do.”  As Indra leaves the room Kane says “I’m gonna go.  You two hang here, find me if you need anything.”  Giving Abby a kiss on the cheek he walks out.

“Abby, I know you haven’t gotten to speak with Clarke.” “Octavia, let’s not talk about that.  Let’s just wait for something, any type of signal to come through. Or talk about anything else.” Nodding in agreement Octavia tells Abby about a fight she broke up earlier.

Since the radio was somewhat repaired Octavia and Abby had gotten together a routine.  Someone was by the radio at all times.  In the evenings they would spend some hours together talking about their days and hoping to hear anything.  After a long day Azgeda warriors fighting with Trikru in the bunker after an hour of speaking with Abby, Octavia fell asleep on the couch.  That’s when Abby heard a crackling.  Walking over to Octavia, she shakes her shoulder “Octavia, wake up.  I think something is coming through on the radio.”

That’s when they heard it.  _“Bellamy. Bell? Raven? Anyone? It’s Clarke.  It’s been 23 days since Praimfiya.  I’m sorry I couldn’t try to contact you sooner.  I don’t know how to say this without you freaking out, any of you freaking out. Who knows if you can even hear me? I guess it doesn’t matter._

_When I went to reset the dish for the ring, I couldn’t do it from the ground.  I had to climb the tower and manually reset it.  By that I mean I physically had to move the satellite dish with my hands.  I watched you and Raven and everyone leave in the rocket and I turned around to see the death wave.  Bellamy, it was terrifying. Green, yellow, and orange coming towards me at the top of the tower.  I started to climb down the tower and when I reached the ground I could feel how hot it was suddenly becoming.  So I ran.  I ran back to Becca’s lab and I fell.  I cracked my helmet and by some miracle, I don’t know how I made it into the lab.  I took of my helmet and that’s when I knew my mom’s premonition came true._

_My body burned.  I could barely see more than some shadows and I began throwing up black blood.  I must have passed out because the next time I woke up I could barely drag my body across the room to where the water supply is.  When I reached the water I touched my face, I could feel the boils and they burned and I knew they weren’t just on my face.  They were all over my body.  I passed out again._

_I must have been out for at least a day and a half.  I finally was able to drink some water and cover my boils with it when I woke up.  Now that it has been over a week, I can say they are going down.  I still have a few on my face, but at least I have my vision.  Not being able to see if I was going to survive the death wave by myself scared me more than being alone._

_I was able to get our radio working.  I remembered some things from classes I had on the ark, found some pamphlets in the lab, and had seen raven repair enough things to know what to do.  Anyway I just got it working now …. Can you hear me?_

_Bellamy? I’ll try to call every day.  Right now, I need to rest more.  My whole death wave, radiation poisoning experience has left me exhausted.  I won’t lie I’m having trouble moving around from all the boils. I’ll try the bunker tomorrow when I’m not as tired. May we meet again.”_

Abby is in tears and Octavia has no words other than “Clarke isn’t in space? She didn’t go with them? Oh my god.” All Abby could reply through her tears was “She may be here, but she’s alive.  The night blood solution worked and my baby is alive. Clarke’s alive.”

 


	2. On The Ring

_“Bellamy. If you can hear me, if you’re alive, it’s been 2,199 days since Praimfiya.  I don’t know why I still do this every day.  Maybe it’s my way of staying sane? Not forgetting who I am …. Who I was.  It’s been safe for you to come down for over a year now.  Why haven’t you?_

_The bunkers gone silent too.  We tried digging them out for a while but, there was too much rubble.  I haven’t made contact with them either._

_Anyway, I still have hope.  Tell raven to aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me.  The rest of the planet from what I’ve seen basically sucks, so._

_Never mind I see you.”_

 

“Who the hell does she see? Cuz it sure as hell isn’t me?! Raven! RAVEN! What is going on down there?

Once Bellamy had finished his screaming fit for Raven, everyone had gathered into the communications room.  The only people who really go in the communications room are Bellamy, Monty and Raven.  Monty goes in throughout the day to monitor the earth, he makes estimations about how safe or unsafe the planet is to return to.  Raven, is constantly checking the wires in the communications room and using computers to find ways to repair parts of the ring, repair the rocket, and sometimes the radio if Bellamy freaks out.  The radio has been fine since the first time Raven fixed it, but if Bellamy doesn’t hear from a certain someone every day he gets nervous and automatically blames Raven.  Although Raven doesn’t mind, Bellamy waiting by the radio is better than him constantly nagging her about when they are going back to the ground. 

Bellamy spends the most time in this room.  He listens to Clarke speak every single day.  He hasn’t missed a single transmission since the group first started receiving her messages.  The group had made a unanimous decisions that the communications room was basically Bellamy’s territory.  Aside from Monty and Raven’s occasional presence, the radio was the only thing that could keep Bellamy sane since they had received that first transmission from Clarke.

2,043 days earlier.

“I’m working on it Bellamy. I can’t promise you that I will be able to fix our comm system in a day.” “Ugh.” “Don’t give me that.  Go! Go occupy yourself.  Go fight with someone or sleep.  Get out of here I’ll tell you when it’s fixed.  Get!” “Fine.  And thanks Raven, I just want to know if anyone is trying to reach us.”

Raven knew exactly who that anyone was.  It sure as hell wasn’t his sister.  Hell, everyone on the ark knew that Bellamy was hoping Clarke had survived.  But, honestly all of the survivors in the ring thought he was starting to lose his mind.

It had been 156 days since the group successfully made it to the ring.  Since the day their small clan made it to the ring Bellamy hadn’t been normal.  Who could blame him? He literally lost the love of his life, whether he will admit he was in love with the girl or not.  To make matters worse his reason to live, his sister was possibly gone too.  Not that Bellamy was completely acting out.  He was just not his usual self.

With everyone around he kept the group on track and did everything he could to maintain the ring, keep everyone living to the best of the rings ability, and use his head.  But, alone he lost it.

Every single night he cried himself to sleep.  Clarke invaded all of his dreams, not dreams nightmares.  One dream really messed with Bellamy.  It was the dream he had most nights. 

_Just as the two were about to split ways and Clarke was going to head to realign the satellite tower instead of saying “hurry” she said “I love you.”  When she said “I love you” he followed her to the tower and sent Murphy and Harper to get Monty.  Everything went as planned and Clarke was on the ring.  That first night they sat in front of the window overlooking the earth and he said it back “I love you too, princess.”  Then they kissed.  As they kissed he pulled back and saw Clarke’s face covered in boils and suddenly she was sucked out the window.  She was flying out of the ring, into the atmosphere, and onto the burning planet below.  As she was falling away the last thing she said was “I forgive you.”_

Whenever he had this dream Bellamy woke up one of three ways.  Shaking. Screaming. Or the most embarrassing for him, crying.  All of the survivors on the ring had seen him wake up from his nightmares at least once.  He had tried to avoid sleeping at regular hours and would fall asleep in the hallway or in a random room.  When he did this, it was like the nightmares got worse.  Being over tired and forced into a sleep made them longer, and Clarke’s death more torturous.

Everyone took turns trying to comfort Bellamy.  Sitting with him when he slept. Waking him up from a nightmare.  Talking to him until he couldn’t stay awake.  A small distraction.  It was the least their group could do for the way Bellamy held himself together during the work hours on the ring, the nightmares he hid from his friends were a secret that the group never acknowledged.

Until there wasn’t much work to do.  Everything was stable and working for the time being, so Bellamy didn’t have his usual distractions.  Monty and Raven were the only ones who could really do the main work that took all day.  The group could help build the ideas Monty and Raven had, but either way they were designing plans to get the rocket back to earth, estimating how to generate fuel, and running tests that the rest of the group simply couldn’t do without their instruction.  When Raven took a break he brought it up …. “Can I talk to you for a second?” “Of course Bellamy, what’s wrong?” “Have you thought about the comm system at all?”  “Bell, the wires are all no good.  If I had wire to reconnect to what pathways I assume are still working maybe, just maybe, we could be able to hear a transmission.  No matter what we won’t be able to send a transmission.  The ark must have removed that from the ring to talk to the 100 before everyone came down.” “Okay. What if I found some cables? Could you try then?” She thought about it. “You know what? Find some. If you find the wires I’ll take time away from fixing our fuel issue for you.  In exchange for one thing.” “Yeah. What do you want?” “I want you to talk about your nightmares.  Because if I hook up this radio, if you can find the cables I want to make it work, but if we hear nothing you can’t keep going on like this understand?” “Raven.” “Promise me?” “Fine. But, only with you. I’m not sharing feeling with Murphy and Echo or taking hugs from them.” “I said nothing about getting hugs.” “Ughhhhhh, deal.”

After days of searching he found a yards work of cables.  In the prison cells of the 100. In the walls of broken compartments form when the ark broke off. In closets. Anywhere he could look.

On day 156 in the ring after a few hours of playing with the comm system and Bellamy’s collection of wires Raven fixed the radio.  “Alright Bellamy. Get in here.” “It’s good?” “Well we have no idea if it really works until someone tries to reach us, but it should be good.” “Thank you Raven. Thank you.” “Now, remember our deal?” “Yeah …” For the first time Bellamy spoke about his recurring nightmare.

Why was day 156 so important? Had Raven connected the wires an hour sooner Bellamy would have heard Clarke say “I love you” for the first time out loud. Too bad he would just have to wait until tomorrow.

Day 157 at 3:33 AM

Bellamy left his room after having his nightmare and sat by the radio when he heard it.  _“Bellamy? Bell? Can you hear me? It’s Clarke.”_

“RAVEN!! RAVEN!! You’re the one who told me to talk about my nightmares I think I’m losing it.  I hear her voice. I HEAR HER VOICE!”

Bellamy panicked screaming for anyone but, Clarke doesn’t happen.  Like ever.  So all of the members on the ring ran to the communications room to see the what was happening to their leader. When they heard her.

_“It’s been 157 days since Praimfiya.  I did a thing today.  I went outside. I know I’m not supposed to yet.  And the sky is still a rancid green color.  But, I had to make a run for it.  I ran to the mansion. Thank god I did Bellamy.  There is so much food here. I couldn’t ration out the end of the nuts and berries anymore in Becca’s lab.  I had about five left. Like two berries and three nuts.  Bellamy I know you’d be so upset if you saw me.  I know I don’t look good. Between the boils turning into scars and not enough food. You would freak out.  Maybe it’s a good thing you’re not here.  Anyway I was just radioing today because I made it to the mansion. And I’m so happy I did it! I made it! Well I’m alive and I found food and a warm place to stay. The lab was kinda chilly. I say kinda because I’ve been wearing your jacket.  It keeps me warm on the inside and on the outside._

_I meant what I said last night on the radio. I love you, Bellamy Blake.”_ The group on the ring stared at Bellamy. Emori placing her good hand on his shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

Clarke continued “ _I may have been too scared to say it before, but the second I see you again I’m gonna tell you.  If you survived, I know that you can survive the curse of Clarke Griffin.  That you’re my prince.  No. My Rebel King. If you survived, you’ll be the first person I have ever loved, no, no, the first person that I told I love who won’t leave me._

_I hope you’re okay on the ring. I really just hope you made it. God I call you every day and I think I’m going crazy. I try the bunker all the time too and nothing.  I get nothing.  It’s like this house. Yes, I’m so happy about the food. But, there’s nothing here.  I have nobody.  I slept in this bed last time I was here and the whole time I was in the room I couldn’t stop thinking about how I wanted you in it with me.  I wanted to hold you and for you to keep me warm in the bed. I kept picturing how much you would love it, talking about history, and how this is how people really lived before the bombs. That we could live like that together._

_But, you’re not here.  Just me. And the food. The food in Becca’s mansion.  I mean food is great company. At least I have that. …. Okay Bell. Enough talking for today. You know I get upset if I talk to you for more than 20 minutes.  I’ll try again tomorrow. Same time. May we meet again.”_

Everyone was in shock. Bellamy looked like he was going mentally insane. All he could say was “Am I crazy?” Raven was the first to say “No Bellamy, she made it.” He cried. He cried hard. “Sh-sh-she made it. My b-br-brave princess. I-I-I love her too.”

The present

“Calm down Bellamy. Remember what we practiced when you get upset or angry?” He and Emori had been doing some meditations together.  Actually, Murphy, Emori, and Bellamy all try to meditate together. More like Bellamy wouldn’t try without Murphy and Emori needed Murphy to meditate to be less negative. She had suggested Bellamy try meditation in the fist place because of how he reacted when Clarke didn’t call right away or if something hindered the group’s plans of getting back to the ground. “Emori, that shit ain’t gonna be enough right now.” The group all shared looks with one another and stared at Raven for an answer.  One they all knew was coming soon.

“We cannot leave this ring for another 13 days. 13 days and we can go.  The fuel must settle for a full three months for us to make it back safely. 13 days and we can go home.”

Following that statement everyone looked to Bellamy. “13 days until I find her.”

 

 


	3. Elligus who?

_“Bellamy. If you can hear me, if you’re alive, it’s been 2,199 days since Praimfiya.  I don’t know why I still do this every day.  Maybe it’s my way of staying sane? Not forgetting who I am …. Who I was.  It’s been safe for you to come down for over a year now.  Why haven’t you?_

_The bunkers gone silent too.  We tried digging them out for a while but, there was too much rubble.  I haven’t made contact with them either._

_Anyway, I still have hope.  Tell raven to aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me.  The rest of the planet from what I’ve seen basically sucks, so._

_Never mind I see you.”_

 

The present

Entering earth’s atmosphere on the Eligus Ship the pilot screams “Someone sees us! Looks like we are finally going home.”

“I don’t know who this Clarke girl is, but we need to thank her when we get to the ground.  Without her we would never know where to safely land this ship.  Do you think she will be able to help us when we arrive?”

“She better be able to.  She’s the only human contact we have been able to make in the last 10 years.  Coming from the area of what we had known as the United States.  How lucky? Who would have thought that we’d be going back to the States? Imagine if our ship hadn’t circled the planet before chosing a landing site? If we never picked up her signal, we would have thought we were the last survivors of the human race.”

“You have that right. We are quite the lucky bunch. I just wish we could communicate with this mystery woman.  Almost to tell her we are coming.  To tell her she has nothing to fear.  We are just looking to return to anything that remains of the world we left behind all those years ago.”

“I guess we will have to find her on the ground.  Who knows maybe her people will help us fit into what’s left of society? For all we know she’s the last person left.”

“What if she is? The last survivor?”

“If she’s the only survivor, we have her show us how to stay alive.  Once we survive like our Clarke here, we can thrive again.  Remember from the ashes we shall rise?”

“From the ashes we shall rise. Yes. It’s funny that they sent us away all those years ago. If any of our people made it. Or rather any of our now relatives or ancestors or whatever you call it made it they will be in that bunker.  Assuming they made it there on time.  The last question is why haven’t they tried to reach us?

“These are all things we will have to wait and see.  As for now.  Let’s get off this goddam ship.”

 

Watching the Eligus ship attempt to make a landing Clarke and Madi retreat into the bushes.  “Clarke, what is it? Why do we have to hide?” “Madi, I don’t know these people. They could be dangerous. We don’t know what they will do. Time to leave our patch of green.”

“But, Clarke I don’t want to.” “Madi, this isn’t about what you do and don’t want to do. You are all I have left in this world and I am going to do all I can to protect you.  That includes us staying together. I will not get myself into any danger that could leave you alone.  Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Nomon.” “Alright Madi.  Help me hide the rover.  Once it’s stored well enough we can go towards Polis.  If we can get into what was the border of Azgeda and Trikru territory we will be able to at least get our hands on some food and shelter in that bunker I took you too with the art supplies.”

“But, what about the rover? It’s our home we can’t just leave it.” “It won’t be the first time I have left it behind.  Don’t worry my natibla we will meet the rover again.  I’ll pack the important supplies.”

“Why can’t we return to the island? Because as much as I am trying to keep you safe I want to be able to see what I can learn about these outsiders by observing them. Once I gather enough information we will return to the rover in the night hours and make the journey to our island.”

Nodding Madi grabbed the items most important to her along with essentials as Clarke did the same.  Storing the radio under the seat in the front of the rover Clarke yanked out the wires and took the microphone attachment with her as the two headed for the bunker.

If these people had heard her messages who knows what they know about her.  About Bellamy? About Madi? Trying to contact Bellamy would have to stop until she learned if these outsiders where friends or enemies.


	4. The Elligus Limbo

Ten Days after the Elligus Ship Landed

 

“Clarke! Clarke! What did you learn today? Can I meet the E-lee-gus people too?” Madi said as Clarke entered the bunker. “Ah my little natblida. Help me with dinner and I will tell you what I learned today.” Madi quickly started taking the various greens and vegetables that Clarke had gathered today and put them into a large bowl they had found in the bunker.  Clarke took some berries she had found that day and squeezed them over the bowl like a fruit dressing.

 

Madi then took the bowl and sat on the floor waiting for Clarke.  Clarke joined Madi and the two of them began to eat their dinner when she spoke up “So my natblida, would you like to hear what I know about the Elligus clan?” “Yes Clarke! Please, please! Tell meeeee.” “Wait, we didn’t have a lesson today.  I have an idea. I need you to tell me what we already know about our Elligus clan’s story before I tell you what I learned.” “Ughhhh Clarke. Come on.  You already know what I know.” “Madi, remembering is very important.  Sometimes repeating what you already know out loud not only helps you remember, but –“ we put parts of the story together we didn’t realize were there the first time. I know Clarke.”

 

“Tell me.” “The Elligus ship came and we thought it was going to Bellamy and the rest of your friends, but we quickly found out it wasn’t.  So we hid in the bunker to keep safe and learn more about these strange people.  We can’t call them enemies yet because we haven’t actually talked to them.  They haven’t even seen or heard us, as far as we know.  Over the last seven days, we, you, have been able to see that there are about ten people. Since I’m not allowed anywhere near them” said Madi rolling her eyes. “Madi. Don’t give me that. You know it’s not safe. Finish what we know otherwise I’m not telling you anything.” “Ugh, the ten people are kinda dumb.  They don’t know how to really hunt, or what to eat, and they leave tracks everywhere they go. Oh and they talking about going to another part of the earth in their ship.  So they have fuel, fuel that Bellamy and your friends didn’t have to come home.”

 

“Very good my natblida. Ready for some new parts of the story?” “YES!!!! Finally, Clarke.” “I saw a few of the men today and they were digging. But, not just digging, drilling.  I was watching from a tree and they were drilling to try and find something underground.” “Wow. Maybe they’re like those moles we used to have on our farm when I was little.  They can dig holes so deep that apparently they dig and dig and dig until they reach water!” “Ooooo that’s a great thought Madi ….”

 

Clarke and Madi continued talking about their new theories for the Elligus people.

 

 

 

That same day on the ring

 

_It's been ten days. Ten. We haven't heard from her in ten days.  What if they have her? What if she's hurt? What if they took Madi? What if they killed her? I-I-I_

 

Bellamy was starting to have a panic attack.

 

_I can-can’t lose her again. I-I-I won-won’t m-m-make it._

 

Now he was having trouble breathing.

 

Usually when Bellamy had trouble breathing and was starting to have a panic attack he couldn't stop them on his own. Lucky for Bellamy he was starting having a panic attack in front of the window facing earth. Someone was bound to find him before he passed out. Today, it was Echo.

 

As soon as she was approaching the curve of the ring she knew lead to the window on her daily run she could tell it Bellamy was in the hallway. As she got closer she could hear his panicked breaths and she stopped running. “Bellamy? Bellamy? Bellamy look at me.” Nothing. He was too far gone to recognize Echo’s voice.

 

Echo had seen the others help Bellamy before. She had even helped him with a panic attack, but never a bad one. Usually Raven was the only one who could calm him down, only once did she see Murphy help Bellamy with a really bad one because there was no time to get Raven.

 

This is definitely one of the panic attacks where she won't be able to get Raven. Placing her hand on his arm she turned Bellamy to face her. Copying the way she has seen Raven and Murphy move him before. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and spoke  “Bellamy focus on my voice. It's Echo. Listen to me. We’re gonna count down from ten okay?” Swallowing Echo looked at Bellamy’s face, but he wasn't focusing on her. “Ready? 10, 9 ….”

 

_I can hear Echo I know it's her. But, I can't count. I can't even see her. Everything is moving so quickly. I think I'm going to pass out. E-E-Everyrhing is so-s-so spotty._

 

Echo decided to try something else. Their usual counting wasn't working. She gently lifted his chin for his unfocused gaze to align with her eyes. She took her free hand and place it on his chest. With her other hand she picked up one of his clammy ones and placed it over her heartbeat before bringing her hand to the side of his face. “Breathe. Feel my heart beat. We’re going to try counting again.” As she said “10” Echo pushed on his chest. She said “9” and pushed on his chest. She this until she heard Bellamy mumble a barely audible “1.” “There we go Bellamy now take a breath in and push the air out” she demonstrated and as she said “push the air out” she pushed on his chest again.

 

Echo didn't know how long she had been doing this with Bellamy.  By the time he was breathing normally again and calmed down the two were sitting on the floor and his head was on her chest, just above her heartbeat. She continued rubbing his back, knowing well after an attack like this Bellamy would speak on his own when he was ready.

 

“I got so scared. I just couldn't breathe. I need her. I'm just, I, know she's been alive all this time, waiting for me, and what if three days before we get to go back to the ground she's already dead.” Nodding Echo made Bellamy sit next to her and held his hand saying “I know you don't like it when I call Clarke, Wanheda, but she survived a death wave. Hence the name Wanheda. You think a ship like ours would take away Wanheda? Maybe Wanheda got to them first.”

 

Bellamy nodded. Not fully believing Echo’s words, yet needing a way to keep using his head he agreed. If he was using his head, Clarke was too.

 

Later that evening Echo approached the others while Bellamy was in the shower. “He had a really bad one today.” “I can't do anything. I can't make this go faster we get to her when we get to her” said Raven.  “Echo. Was it really a bad one?” said Monty. “Yes. Just like the one he had the day Clarke didn't radio. I thought you guys were going to have to give him that special tea again.”

 

The first day after Clarke reported the Elligus ship and didn't radio Bellamy. The people on the ring had a long to handle that day, as in they had a lot of Bellamy to handle.

 

Raven thought Bellamy thinking Clarke was dead once was bad. Losing her a second time. It was worse. He was actually going mentally insane. That first day he screamed, cried, couldn't breathe and had three big panic attacks in one day. That's when Raven and Monty sedated him with the tea. When he woke up two days later they group had a plan to make him calm down a bit.

 

It was more of a plan to make him not panic as much. When he awoke Murphy was in the room. “You awake Bellamy?” “Yeah. I feel tired. I feel relaxed too.” “Yeah?” “Yeah.” “Well good because we are having a chat today. About your big freak out.” Before Bellamy could even respond Murphy spoke what the group decided “You wanna be like Finn? Huh? Cuz you're going kind of kookoo. And I ain't dealing with that again Bellamy! You want to be like Finn so Clarke will let you in her pants?!” “I - “No you don't get to answer that. NO. You don't. So what are you gonna do about it? Occupy yourself for the next few days. We made you a schedule for who gets you at what time of the day.”

 

Looking down at his get Bellamy met Murphy's eyes. “I don't wanna be like him.  I’m better than him” “I know you don't and you're not like him you know why?” “Because I'm still alive?” “Come on genius are you that stupid? You are going to get Clarke in the end and your not going anywhere with a gun into a freaking grounder village.” Smiling Bellamy said “Thank you, Murphy.”

 

“But he only had one panic attack today?” said Murphy. “Yeah. Then I made him finish my run with me and told him to shower.” Raven nodded “He has three more days. He can do it. We just have to occupy him. The fuel will be ready in three days”

 

 

 

Two Days Later

 

“Madi! Madi! Are you okay?” Coughing Madi said “Yeah nomon, my chest hurts” as she continued to cough. “Okay baby. Lemme see you, come to me.” Madi slowly stood and made her way to Clarke at the entrance of the bunker. Once she got to Clarke, Madi receive the full doctor patient examination from the older natblida. As Clarke was finishing Madi asked “Nomon, what cast the wall to explode?” “The Elligus people. I had to watch from the trees as they began mining near our bunker. I couldn't get to you in time my natblida I was so scared” Clarke said hugging Madi tight. “They used an explosive to dig deeper. They hurt you my little one. We need to get far away from our patch of green.” “But Clarke, where will we go?”

 

“To the island.” “The one you were on before we found each other?” “Yes, it will be dark soon my little one. As soon as it's dark we will leave and make our way to the island.” “But, I thought that you said you never wanted to go back there. That you had bad memories.” “Well, that's the thing about memories some are bad and some are good. Yet, even the worst memories we have can be rewritten with making new ones, good ones.” “Like you and Bellamy? How you didn't like each other at first?” “Just like Bellamy and I.”

 

“Rest my natblida I am going to pack our bags. We leave in a few hours.”

 

 

 

Not so far away in Polis

 

“Why hasn't she been radioing?” “Octavia, I don't know.” “How do you not know? She's been basically confessing her love to my brother for six years over a radio transmission he may never hear and all the sudden what? She stopped loving him?” With glassy eyes and a shaky voice Abby responded “Octavia. She is my daughter. I think I am as worried if not more worried then you are.” “I'm sorry Abby. I just I stopped thinking. Maybe she made friends with people on that ship yeah?”

 

With a tight lipped smile Abby nodded, not sharing with Octavia her thoughts that Clarke might be dead.


	5. Skai meets the Sea

“Alright does everyone have everything?” “Raven, there is barely anything to take with us. Unless you wanna eat algae till your dying day.” “Murphy, don’t be an ass. And for your information I brought some of the algae with us just in case there aren’t as many edible plants as we thought.” “Monty, Clarke has been surviving for the last six years without algae. I am sure she will tell us what to eat when we get there.” Monty doesn’t say the unspoken though the entire group has, but Bellamy. _Is Clarke even alive to show us what to eat?_

“Alright well I think everyone has everything” says Raven.  “Okay let’s get ready to leave the ring!” Bellamy began to say the last words everyone needed to hear before they finally returned to the ground “In peace may you leave this shore.  In love may you find the next? Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again” All seven members of the ship recited the hopeful statement, even those two original grounder.  But, none of them heard Bellamy whisper to himself “Clarke we will meet again” as Echo closed the door to the rocket.

Just like that Raven began to launch the rocket. “Once we break through the atmosphere we are going to pick up speed at an incredibly fast rate. Our parachute may not launch either. So I am not going to aim for the small patch of green Clarke spoke about. I am going to aim for the beach on the island.  The closer to the beach the better our chance of survival. If the rocket is partially on sand and in water we should be able to land in on piece.”

“And if we don’t land in one piece?” said Emori.  Raven gave the group a knowing look. Rolling his eyes as if Emori didn’t know how their group lived by now “We die.” “Yup. So we are going to defy the odds and land on the beach.” “Well, that seems to be something we are good at. Let’s do this.”

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

 

In the bunker

 

“I have been speaking with some of the engineers.  About a way to get out of here. The want to try to remove a wall and dig a tunnel.” “Octavia. You don’t think we have already made blueprints for that? It won’t work.” “Kane! Why the hell not?” “Because we don’t know what’s above the ground it could collapse and trap us further. Or worse. Kill everyone.” “I don’t understand, Abby.” “Did you ever learn in your classes on the- I mean did Bellamy or your mother ever teach out about the miners in history class?” “Yeah Bellamy said they used to dig for something black to heat houses.”

“Coal” said Indra. “We found one of the old mines in Trikru territory, but it- it did what you are trying to tell Octavia.” “These mines Octavia, were so deep that sometimes they collapsed killing everyone inside.” “The bunker is deep like a mine.” “Yes, we will have to hope Clarke comes through. She is our only hope.”

“Octavia, Wanheda can survive death. She will rescue us from death.” “How do you know that Indra?” “Have I ever doubted you before? And if Wanheda loves your brother the way we all have heard, why wouldn’t she come to rescue you? Something her brother loves more than himself?” Nodding Octavia replies “I have hope Indra. Thank you.”

“Let’s take your mind off this. Come we are having a fight session. Azgeda vs. Trishanakru. The north vs. the south. Always a lively battle.” Tilting her head for Octavia to follow Indra left the room with Octavia trailing close behind.

“Abby. Talk to me. What are you feeling?” Tears started to prick at her eyes. She took a deep breath and said “I don’t think she’s alive. She radioed for so long. I feel something is really wrong.” Knowing he could do nothing more Kane pulled Abby into a tight hug and whispered into her hair “She is our hope. She will return us to the ground. I know it. You know why I know it?” Abby shakes her head no into Kane’s neck. “Because, Clarke and Bellamy need to get their love story. They deserve it the most. And when haven’t they defied the odds to find one another and get the job done? Hell! The even saved the world once.”

Letting out a muffled half laugh half sob Abby brought her hands to Marcus’ cheeks and kissed him.

 

On the island

 

The mansion shook.  Running from the bedroom upstairs to where Clarke was in the kitchen the little natblida began screaming “Nomon!!!! Nomon! Clarke! I think-I-I think there’s an earthquake!” “Come here little one.” Clarke grabbed Madi and tucked her under her neck and sat between the kitchen island and the counter with the sink.  The two waited for the ground beneath them to shake.

But, it never happened. That could only mean one thing. Pulling the child away from her neck Clarke spoke “Madi, I don’t think that was an earthquake. I think it was a ship landing. I’m gonna go check it out. Stay here.”

“Don’t go! What if it’s the Elligus people?” Clarke pulled Madi in for a hug and kissed her forehead, she took the young natblida’s shoulders in her hands and said “I have a feeling it’s not. I will be right back. I love you. Now go back to your room and paint.” Madi said “I love you too” and kissed Clarke’s cheek as she watched her walk outside.

Clarke walked towards where she thought the shaking could have come from. She saw some smoke which meant a ship definitely fell onto her beach on the island. She made it all the way to the tree line to watch the new foreigners emerge from their ship.

As she got closer she recognized the ship. It wasn’t an Elligus ship it was her ship. It was her friend’s ship. It was Bellamy’s ship. So she ran. She ran to the ship.

“Alright who wants to open the door?” The entire group looked to Bellamy. “Alright.” Swinging the door open he said “WE’RE BACK BITCHES!” Gaining a chuckle from all of the original 100 and one members on board as he jumped out of the ship and landed on the beach.  That’s when he saw her.

“Oh my-Clarke? Clarke!” He ran. He ran into her with full force and the two collided. They held on to each other tightly. Taking in the familiar hug he hadn’t felt in six years.  Bellamy held the back of Clarkes head, buried his head into her hair, and had an arm secured around her back. While Clarke hid her face in Bellamy’s neck and held on to him with all of her strength.

She felt Bellamy’s hands glide over her body and take her face in his hands.  She was trying to be strong. But, after six years of radioing without an answer. Years of not being with Bellamy. Years of not telling him how she felt. Clarke couldn’t stop the tears. She was crying. Crying hard. She wasn’t the only one. Meeting Bellamy’s eyes and mover her hands to both sides of his neck, she saw his face matching hers. Tears. He was crying. She was crying. They were a mess.

That’s when he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Before could she could react he spoke “Cl-Clarke. Princess. I-I waited so long. S-s-so long to be with you. I want you to know I heard you. Everyday. Every single day I sat and listed to you. Your voice kept me going. It made me use my head. But, now that I have you here I can’t just use my head anymore.”

Laughing slightly she said “You have to use your heart.” “Mmm. I think you know what my heart has to say. But, I want to say it out loud. You and I have waited long enough. I love you Clarke Griffin.” If Clarke had thought she was hysterical before was even more so in that moment.  She began to hyperventilate. “B-B-B-Bell-Bell-my. I-I-I”

_I can’t breathe. He’s here. He heard me. He loves me back. I knew he loved me, yet I always thought I was just hoping he did. Now that he actually said it and I-I-I I can’t breathe_. _He waited for me_.

Sniffling. Bellamy start to shushing Clarke as they lowered themselves to the ground. “Sh Clarek. What’s the matter? Clarke? You have to breathe for me. We’re gonna count to ten okay?” Bellamy, still had a hand on Clarke’s cheek, took Clarkes other hand and placed it over his heart, and put his other hand over her heart. He began to count, but this was no help to Clarke. She just kept staring at him and struggling to breathe.

“Okay. Counting doesn’t work for you either then huh? Let’s breathe together Clarke.” He should have known Clarke would be as stubborn as him when it came to a panic attack.  Breathing in deeply and exhaling loudly Bellamy pressed on Clarke’s chest as he exhaled, much like what Echo had done with him earlier in the week.  After a few deep breaths Clarke was breathing with him.  When she regained her breathing enough she buried her head in his neck.

Bellamy started to rub her back as she laid against him and maintained steady breathes. I really need to thank Echo, Raven, and everyone for helping me with my panic attacks.  At least I know what to do with Clarke. I don’t know why she’s so upset, I’m here with her.

Continuing to rub her back for a few more minutes Clarke leaned back to look in Bellamy’s eyes. Then she looked down at her lap to where she was sitting on top of Bellamy. “I. I’m overwhelmed. I didn’t know if you could hear me. Now I know you did. And you feel the same way. And-and-and-I this-this is just something that I never thought would happen” she said as a few more tears began to fall.

She looked up from where she was staring before and met Bellamy’s eyes again. “I am so in love with you Bellamy Blake. I’m terrified. I’m so scared. At least with you in space I could think you were safe. I’m scared to be in love with you. I can’t lose you. Everyone I have ever loved died. Wells, Finn, Lexa, but you. You, I love the most. I-i-if you die I won’t be able to go on. I thought if I never told you before nothing bad could ever happen to you. But, now you’re here. And we’ve been apart for so long and I hate, hate, how it feels to be without you. I just can’t have you taken away from me now that I got you back.” Clarke was in full hysterics again.

Taking her head in his hands and leaning his forehead against hers Bellamy spoke “Hey. You don’t think I knew you loved me? Huh? You know how heartbroken I was to have to leave you on the ground? Do you know how sad I was without you? Nothing will take me away from you Clarke. All those other people that you loved were different right? You love me the most? Yeah?” Clarke nods her head. “Well, that proves it. I’ll never leave you because when I went to space I left my heart with you. Princess you stole my heart a long time ago. And nothing can take me away from you as long as you have it.” Clarke just felt the weight now that Bellamy had brought a hand down over her heart.

“I’m yours. I’m here. And I heard you. Now it’s time for you to hear me. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Bellamy on the lips. It was a deep, longing kiss.  A kiss that spoke volumes. It sealed Bellamy’s promise and reassured Clarke that this was the love of her life. Not Wells, not Finn, not Lexa. Bellamy Blake was it for her. “Bell, I love you so much. Thank you for coming back.” “Always, princess.” He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

“I don’t really want to leave our little bubble here, but I think I have some other people with me who want to see you.” Clarke let out a soft laugh “I guess I should see who you brought with you. I mean I don’t want to feed your ego.  I didn’t just miss you over the last six years.” Bellamy and Clarke stood taking each other’s hands and walked towards the rest of their small group.

 

In the bunker

 

“You know. I have this weird feeling. That something good is happening. Or something will happen. I don’t know why. Or how to really explain it” said Octavia.

Indra rolled her eyes “You are spending too much time with Gia. She’s messing with your intuitions. You are a warrior Octavia, no crazy talk.”

Octavia laughed “Indra. I’m not a diehard Becca Heda worshiper.  I just have a good feeling in my chest.  This feeling I used to get when Bellamy would tell me stories when I was younger. The feeling when I first saw blue butterflies. The feeling when I met Lincoln. Change is coming. I think someone is going to get us out of here soon.”

“I’m taking you to Abby anyway I still think you sound crazy.” Indra said pulling Octavia shirt slightly to get her to follow. “Stay away from Gia. Seriously. She’s the only radiation or whatever making you feel all soft.”

_I know he’s coming. I know it. Just like I knew when he would bring me home special gifts when I was younger. When he had come home early for me after a day in guardsmen training. We are going to meet again._


End file.
